Mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and cellular telephones, can send and receive text messages, such as text messages sent through a short message service (SMS) and multimedia messages sent through a multimedia message service (MMS), through communication networks. For example, mobile computing devices can send and receive text messages over public switched telephone networks (PSTN), which can include telephone lines/cables, fiber optic cables, cellular networks, other wireless transmission links (e.g., communications satellites, microwave transmission links), or any combination thereof. In another example, mobile computing devices can send and receive text messages over IP networks, which can include the internet, mobile data networks, local area networks (LAN), wide area networks (WAN), wireless data networks (e.g., Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH), or any combination thereof.
Mobile computing devices can run applications, such as mobile applications (“mobile apps”), to transmit and receive text messages. For example, users can install mobile apps to send and receive text messages on a mobile computing device over IP network connections, which can also be referred to as “over the top” (OTT) transmission of text messages. In another example, mobile devices can run applications, sometimes factory installed, to send and receive text messages over PSTN connections.